Silvesterlaune
thumb|374px Silvesterlaune ist die elfte Folge de ersten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 19.12.2005 in den USA und am 18.10.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Um die übliche Enttäuschung an Sylvester zu vermeiden hat Ted eine Limo für sich und seine Freunde eine Limo gemietet.Robin hat zwar Pläne mit ihrem reichen Freund Derek, jedoch planen Ted, Marshall, Lily und Barney fünf Partys innerhalb der drei Stunden vor Mitternacht zu besuchen und dann die beste auszuwählen, inder sie dann ins neue Jahr feiern werden. Mit Ranjit als ihrem Fahrer und Barney "Werd Aufgedreht" Mix-CD, fahren die Freunde zur ersten Party, wo sie Teds Arbeitskollegin Marybeth mitnehmen, die mit ihm im Büro geflirtet hatte. Barney findet ebenfalls ein Date, eine Frau mit ost-europäischem Akzent namens Natalya. Lily beschwert sich über ihre schmerzenden Füße, jedoch überredet Ted sie, durch zuhalten und sie fahren zur zweiten Party. Enttäuscht von Party 2, fahren die Freunde zur dritten Party, wobei sie Natalya zurücklassen da niemand außer Barney sie mochte. Als Robin anruft und fragt,ob sie nun doch mit der Gruppe zusammen feiern könnte, da ihr Freund Überstunden macht und dafür ihr Date absagen musste, stimmt Ted sofort zu, obwohl dieser Extra-Stop dem zeitplan schadet. Da Robins schlechte Laune die Stimmung drückt, schlagt Ted Robin vor, sie um Mitternacht zu küssen, da ihr freund ja nun nicht bei ihr sein wird. Desweiteren schlägt er vor, Hot Dogs zu kaufen. Diese Gelegenheit will Lily nutzen, um ihre Schuhe zu wechseln und danach die Gruppe bei Party 3 zu treffen. Nachdem Lily ausgestiegen ist fahren die Freunde zu Gray's Papaya. '' Hot Dogs in der Hand fahren die Freunde in der Limo zu Party 3, als Ted Moby außerhalb der Limo entdeckt. erd fragt Moby, ob er mit ihnen fahren möchte und Moby steigt ein. Moby erzählt ihnen von einer Party und die Freunde entscheiden, diese zu besuchen. Aus Angst, Lily zu verpassen, steigt Marshall aus der Limo aus und läuft zu Fuß zu Party 3. Inzwischen stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann, den die Gruppe für Moby gehalten hatte, doch nicht Moby ist, als dieser eine Waffe hervorzieht. Die Gruppe lässt ihn auf seiner Party zurück, dann klingelt Marshalls Handy, das dieser in der Limo vergessen hatte, und Barney nimmt den Anruf an und sagt ihr, dass Marshall auf sie auf Party 3 wartet. Als Lily sagt, dass auf ihrer Party "Moby" aufgetaucht ist, stellt sich heraus, dass die Party von "Nicht-Moby" Party Nummer 4 ist und schließlich steigt Lily wieder in die Limo. Inzwischen muss Barney feststellen, dass "Nicht-Moby" seine Mix-Cd mitgenommen hat und Ranjit muss eine platten reifen reparieren. Um die Stimmung zu heben singen ted und Robin den ersten Song aus Barneys Mix-CD. Marybthumb|left|318px|Ranjiteth, die bemerkt, dass Ted immernoch in Robin verliebt ist, verlässt daraufhin die Limo. Immernoch mit einem platten Reifen und mit nur noch 15 Minuten bis Mitternacht ist die Stimmung auf einem Tiefpunkt. Lily versucht Marshall dadurch zu finden, indem sie seinen Namen ruft, während Barney Ted sagt, dass er aufhören soll Sylvester davon abzuhalten zu sein, was es ist: Die größte Enttäuschung des Jahres. In diesem Augenblick taucht Marshall plötzlich auf und sagt, da er Lily nicht auf Party 3 gefunden hatte, zu Party 4, "Nicht-Mobys" Party gegangen war. Auch dort konnte er Lilys nicht finden, allerdings konnte er Barneys Mix-CD finden und mitnehmen und sich sein T-Shirt von "Nicht-Moby" unterzeichnen lassen (dieser unterschrieb mit "Eric"). Danach war er zu Party 5 gegangen, die "der Hammer" war. Mit noch 8 Minuten bis zu Mitternacht klettern alle in die Limo, wo sie auch Natalya finden, die auf dem Beifahrersitz geschlafen hatte, und fahren zu Party 5. Als es nur noch 3 Minuten bis Mitternacht sind und die Freunde im Stau stehen, öffnet Ted eine Flasche Champagner und sagt seinen Freunden, dass sie nicht auf Party 5 sein müssen, da in dieser Limo die beste Party der Sadt steigt. In diesem Moment taucht plötzlich Derek auf, da er um Mitternacht bei Robin sein wollte und steigt ein. Als der Countdown beginnt, verlässt Ted die Limo. Zu seiner Überraschung folgt ihm robin, die ihm sagt, dass sie ihre Abmachung nicht vergessen hat und die Beiden küssen sich. Musik Es wurden drei verschiedene Versionen von Barneys Mix-CD veröffentlich. Die Erste wurde kurz innerhalb der Episode gezeigt, die Zweite wurde auf Barneys Blog veröffentlicht und die Dritte im ''Bro-Code. TV-Version der Mix-CD *I Wanna Rock - Twisted Sister *You Give Love a Bad Name - Bon Jovi *Lick It Up - Kiss *Paradise City - Guns N' Roses *Dancing with Myself - Billy Idol *Rock You Like a Hurricane - The Scorpions *Panama - Van Halen *Talk Dirty to Me - Poison *Thunderstruck - AC/DC *Dr. Feelgood - Mötley Crüe *Round and Round - Ratt Barneys-Blog-Version der Mix-CD *You Give Love a Bad Name - Jonathan B. Jovi *The Humpty Dance - Digital Underground *Come Sail Away - Styx *Don't Stop Believin' - Journey *The Transformers Theme Song - O. Prime *You're the Best - Joe Esposito *High Enough - Damn Yankees *Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield *Rock You Like a Hurricane - The Scorpions *Hip Hop Hooray - Naughty by Nature *Change of Heart - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers *Run Away - Slad ''Bro-Code''-Version der Mix-CD *You Give Love a Bad Name - Bon Jovi *I Wanna Rock - Twisted Sister *The Humpty Dance - Digital Underground *Don't Stop Believin' - Journey *You're the Best Around - Joe Esposito *Lick It Up - KISS *Paradise City - Guns N' Roses *Tom Sawyer - Rush *The Transformers Theme - Vince DiCola with Optimus Prime *Dancing with Myself - Billy Idol *Rock You Like a Hurricane - Scorpions *Come Sail Away - Styx *Free Bird (second half only) - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Panama - Van Halen *Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield *Talk Dirty to Me - Poison *Thunderstruck - AC/DC *High Enough - Damn Yankees *Hip Hop Hooray - Naughty by Nature *Dr. Feelgood - Mötley Crüe *Round and Round - Ratt Widerkehrende Inhalte *Ihr Limo-Fahrer ist Ranjit. *Ribins Freund Derek taucht schon in der Folge Der Ananas-Vorfall auf. Anspielungen *Das Restaurant ''Gray's Papaya ''existiert wirklich. High-Fives *Barney macht einen anzüglichen Witz über Natalya und schlägt daraufhin mit Ted ein. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden